


like the calm after a storm

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Banter, Double Date, F/M, Flirting, Post-Curse, post-manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo and Tohru go on a double date with Yuki and Machi
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	like the calm after a storm

Kyo gasps Tohru's hand, they walk together to the restaurant they were meeting Yuki and Machi. It was a warm summer night. The kind of night where the heat from the day stays in the evening. Kyo had on a short-sleeve green button up top and dark wash jean shorts. Tohru wore a simple cotton dress with a cute lemon pattern on it. Her hair was up in ponytail to keep her hair off her neck. She looked so lovely. She always did. 

"Do we really need to go on a double date?" He almost groans out as he says it.

"Don't you worry, Kyo-kun." Tohru squeezes his hand in reassurance. She leans in closer to press her arm against his own. "When we get back to our home we can have all kinds of fun." Her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"You better be careful, Tohru, I might just take you up on that." He teases back.

"I'd love it if you did." She quietly responds just soft enough for him to hear.

That makes him shiver, stopping in his tracks and cover his face with his free hand to hide the blush he can feel heating his cheeks. 

"Gomen ne, Kyo-kun" Tohru apologizes. "We'll be late if we keep standing here."

"Okay, okay." Kyo moves his hand from his face and they keep going. 

"I think you're actually excited to see Yuki. He moved out of Shigure's right away and started going to college with Machi. So we haven't seen either of them in months."

"Honestly, Tohru, it's been a blessing." With Yuki being gone and Shigure spending more time with Akito at the main house it gave way to let him and Tohru explore more of the physical side of their relationship. 

"I think you have missed him" Tohru says with a smile. 

"Me? Missing Rat boy? Never." Kyo shakes his head.

"Oh, we're here Kyo-kun!" Tohru said.

Kyo looks at the restaurant, a small building with mostly outdoor seating. Wooden pergolas with flowers and lights woven around them set the mood for a romantic atmosphere. Tohru walks up to the counter to put in their name to the hostess. Shortly after they're lead to their table.

They sit down side by side, Tohru lacing her fingers with Kyo's. She's happily beaming at him. Even with their waiter giving them menus she hasn't pick it up yet.

"You are such a goof." Kyo tells her affectionately, lifting his hand to gently stroke his hand against her cheek. 

"If you two are done flirting.." A familiar voice says.

Tohru turns at the sound of the voice, beaming at Yuki and Machi who have arrived. "Yuki! Machi!" She gets up, coming to give them both hugs.

Machi has an expression that is mixed between a smile and uncertainty as if she isn't sure what to feel. But the smile keeps on her face.

"It's nice to see you too, Honda-san." She says softly.

They both sit down across from them, the waiter coming back to give them menus.

"So, Yuki, how has school been?" Tohru asks him.

He smiles over at her. "It's been good, Tohru. It's so nice to have-" He pauses, gasping Machi's hand. "Freedom."

Machi's face turns a bit pink.

"How's your dorm? And are you eating enough? I could send over care packages if need be-"

"Tohru, it's okay. Machi is actually learning to cook."

"Are you??" Tohru glances at Machi.

She looks a bit startled to be suddenly in a the conversation.

"Y-Yes.. I'm.. learning."

Tohru claps her hands together in excitement. "I could send you recipes if you'd like!"

Kyo leans back, listening as Tohru continues to ask them more questions. It makes him smile. 

"Kyo" Yuki is now addressing him.

Kyo eyes him with mild curiosity.

"Are..are you happy?"

He is taken back by the question. Was he happy? He had asked himself that the day the curse had left him. As he was embracing Tohru for the first time ever. He was definitely happy to be with her for real. That they could go out in public and eat out in a restaurant. Being around crowds still made him a little nervous. Everything wasn't perfect. There were still scars that needed a lot of time to be healed. Not just him, either. He thinks maybe Yuki might feel the same way. All of the prior zodiac members.

How could he even begin to express that much into words? This was the calm after weathering a storm. While he couldn't say for certain at this point in time, grasping Tohru's hand again he felt he was definitely heading in the right direction.

"I'm getting there-" He smirks for a moment unable to help himself with the old nickname, "rat boy."

Yuki in turn smirks back, seemingly to understand. "Good, stupid cat."

Tohru has tears in her eyes as she looks between them.

Machi looks a bit puzzled. 

The waiter comes to take their order, a gentle breeze suddenly wafts though with the fragrance of flowers in the air. 


End file.
